Talk:Andreas
Andreas Sanchez It has already been noticed by some players that both, Andreas and Andreas Sanchez, look very similar in appearance, besides also having the same name. You can see a comparison between then two, in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=db8xcqCq5Lk at the 36:30 mark. The most probable theory, is that Sanchez was the bodyguard of Elizabeta Torres, because he was an undercover agent. So, what do you guys think? If you agree that they are the same person, then we should merge the page of this characters. 558050 Talk 16:29 12 October, 2014 (UTC) Votes Closed by Leo68 (talk) 03:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : No *Yes No '- [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17]] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - 558050 Talk 16:47 12 October, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - Leo68 (talk) 19:57, October 12, 2014 (UTC) *'No ' - (Talk) 20:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- ( ) 20:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 *yes DonVecta (talk) 02:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Comments *I think it is more than likely that both are actually the same person. As he is an FIB agent, it is very plausible to say he was an undercover guy working for Elizabeta, and he certainly helped the LCPD to have her in prison. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) **Changed my mind. Both have a different voice actor, and Sanchez is believed to be Mexican, while Andreas is said to be Puerto Rican. And as said Andre, possibly a coincidence. *If anyone's looking at the GTAseriesvideos video of easter eggs, there's footage of both characters paired together and they're definitely identical (sans the goatee). I say he's the same (I mean, I was the one who brought the edit to both pages, hehe). DonVecta (talk) 19:41, October 12, 2014 (UTC) **What's your vote then ? :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) *The video that I linked above is the easter eggs videos from the GTASeriesVideos channel. I noticed the similarities between the characters there too. :) 558050 Talk 16:49 12 October, 2014 (UTC) *Pure coincidence, and it's extremely racist to say that there would be a government informant called Andreas, who'd then be able to join because he has the same first name. When you join Witness Protection, you wouldn't be able to join the Agency you are an informant for. He's also not an undercover agent, he's a snitch. Leo68 (talk) 19:57, October 12, 2014 (UTC) *I don't think they are the same person, this is very unlikely, there are many people sharing the same name in the GTA Universe. Just to make something clear. I'm not demanding anything, if you guys think this page should not be merged, so be it. I just watched the GTASeriesVideos that I posted above, and I thought that this could be a think. That's why I started this discussion in the first place. #And here's another thing: if you guys are gonne discuss this, discuss this HERE. On this talk page. This wiki has a very bad habit of making their discussions scattered along multiple user talk pages. It makes a lot more hard to know what each user is thinking. So please, keep this all here. Thank you. 558050 Talk 17:26 12 October, 2014 (UTC) At 4-1 no to yes I say the discussion is closed. The page will not be merged. Leo68 (talk) 21:01, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Is it necessary? I put down a trivia fact on this page stating that many players believed that Andreas was Andreas Sanchez and that the reason for this was because of both the GTASeriesVideos video which briefly mentioned that they're the same person, as well as the the many similarities that could further support this, but ultimately fell flat. I thought that there should be some mentioning of this on either this article or the Andreas Sanchez article so the difference between the two is confirmed and people don't put unecassary speculation down. Is it necessary or good to mention this? Mortsnarg (talk) 05:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC)